


you caught my voice far off

by ElasticElla



Series: If Not, Winter [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Pre-Femslash, background clary/jace/simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle is <i>done</i> growing all of her plant ingredients from scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you caught my voice far off

Isabelle is _done_ growing all of her plant ingredients from scratch. She can barely keep up with the stock for her store, _Isabelle's Infusions_ , at the rate she's selling potions. Which is a good thing, she just needs to find a supplier she trusts before she starts losing business. 

It ends up being a lot easier said than done. A week later she's at lunch with Clary, still searching for a herbologist and complaining about the ones she's found. 

“The skeeze kept trying to get under my robes, oh shut up,” Izzy says, flinging a sugar packet across the table. 

Clary shrugs, dumping the packet into her already over sweetened tea. “I'm sure you'll find a place.” 

“Yeah, yeah- how's the new apartment? Have your two wizards made you reconsider that decision yet?” 

A wide smile crosses Clary's lips, “I love them so much.” 

“Good,” Izzy says softly, and it's not jealousy, there's no spite- but there is a pang of loneliness that hits her. 

.

Another week later, on a desperate limb, Izzy asks Simon for help using a computer and navigating the internet. She figures maybe there's a muggle shop that will have her ingredients, and when Simon realizes what she's looking for he gets confused. 

“Clary sent you to Maureen's right?” 

If Izzy hadn't been looking for two weeks and staying up late cultivating plants, she'd probably find this turn of events amusing. Instead, her eyes are narrowed, arms crossed. “She did not.” 

“Oh, well um,” Simon scratches the back of his neck, looking around the pub to check that both Clary and Jace are still at the bar waiting on their drinks. “Here,” he says, passing her a dark green business card. “you didn't get it from me, okay?” 

“Thanks Simon.” 

Maureen. Clary and Simon's childhood friend Izzy had yet to meet, Clary always coming up with some reason. Isabelle likes to think she's been pretty crystal clear that she doesn't have the same prejudices her parents do, but maybe Clary's just being over protective. 

Well, she was going to be the best customer ever, and then Clary would realize the whole avoiding having them meet had been for nothing. The two come back with four butterbeers then, and Izzy feels pleased, enough that she doesn't even mock her brother when he starts arguing with Simon over comic book stuff.

.

On Monday, at eight am sharp when the shop opens, Izzy walks into the cramped greenhouse. It's small, but all of the plants look perfect, and Izzy wants to test them out on some potions. This could be it, she excitedly thinks-

“Good morning,” a small, dark and gorgeous woman says. “I'm Maureen, can I help you with anything today?” 

And Izzy suddenly realizes _why_ Clary hadn't introduced them. Maureen hasn't even said a dozen words, and Isabelle's pretty sure she's halfway in love with her. (It's a good thing Maureen's products are quality, Izzy probably would have ended up there at least once a week regardless.)


End file.
